Many families celebrate the Christmas season by placing one or more Christmas trees throughout the house. Either natural or artificial trees may be used, and are typically decorated with ornaments and light displays. The presence of light displays may present a fire hazard if placed on natural trees that are dehydrated. Proper maintenance and watering of natural trees is necessary to eliminate the risk of a fire. Yet, most families erect natural trees without providing the trees with a sufficient supply of water for it to remain hydrated. Thus there remains a need to provide a system for alerting users when the water levels for a natural tree are low, while at the same time, encouraging users to consider regularly watering tree as part of a holiday tradition.